Entrelazados
by CasBeth
Summary: ¿y si Rick y Kate se conociesen desde pequeños?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es posible que exista. Si alguien la conoce pues que me lo diga para contactar con el autor…me lleva rondando un tiempo y bueno, quería compartirla

Castle nació en 1975 y Kate Becket en 1985..

Estoy muy liada con la universidad y el trabajo, en agostó volveré a publicar un montón y espero antes de ello poder subir el nuevo capítulo de verano. Gracias por el apoyo recibido

….

10 de Octubre de 1989.

-Mamá, ¿de verdad hay que ir a esa casa? Dijo con mucho desdén Rick.

-Richard, como me vuelvas a preguntar lo mismo, te juro que estas navidades tendrás carbón. Dijo Martha con tono amenazante. –Johanna es mi amiga, me ayudo con el divorcio de Stephen y son buena gente.

-Pero, tú vas a estar con tu amiga y yo con una niña. Dijo con cara de asco. –Pequeña. Se quejó dramatizando moviendo los brazos.

-Una niña muy brillante… se llama Katherine creo recordar... ¿recuerdas la última vez que les vimos? Richard negó con la cabeza, tampoco le apetecía pensar, ya iba a perder la tarde con ellos como para intentar recordar previas citas. –Pues fue hace casi tres años, antes de irnos a Los Ángeles.

-Ajá. Contestó Rick.

Unos minutos más tarde, Martha paró el coche delante de una casa típica americana, con su barandilla blanca, su porche, un jardín verde… Se bajaron del auto y llamaron a la puerta.

Desde fuera se oyó una voz masculina gritar. -¡Katie , no abras que ya llego! Sin embargo, antes de que la voz masculina terminase su demanda, la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver la cabeza de una niña pequeña que sonreía pícaramente mostrando sus dientes.

Martha se agachó a su altura y le dijo con voz amable. –Buenas, tú debes de ser Katherine Beckett. Soy Martha y vengo a visitaros.

Katie, o así la llamaba la voz masculina, miró fijamente a Martha en silencio y lo rompió para decir. –Me llamo Kate. Contestó un poco sabionada. Justo entonces, llegó la voz Masculina y obligó a "Kate" a abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos Martha y Rick, soy Jim el marido de Jo, pasad pasad, Katie está en la etapa de abrir la puerta constantemente, es un peligro. Jo está arriba, ahora baja. Venid al patio trasero, está todo listo. Martha y Rick le siguieron, seguidos por una ofuscada Katherine Beckett. Odiaba que su padre le arruinase sus travesuras.

La casa era enorme. Pensó Rick. Estaba acostumbrado a los pisos pequeños en los que vivía con su madre. Nunca tenían dinero para una casa y además siempre estaban cambiando de ciudad así que no merecía la pena tal inversión. Le gustaba la decoración, era una casa muy acogedora, con las paredes llenas de fotos de la familia y los que supuso, relativos.

Bajaron de la casa al patio trasero donde había una barbacoa preparada y una mesa central con 5 sillas. Se sentaron y se tomaron unas bebidas. En eso vino Johanna y les dio un abrazo de bienvenida a ambos, mostrándose muy feliz de volver a verles.

Johanna les avisó de que aun quedaría entorno a una hora para la hora de comer, ya que Jim comenzaría en ese momento a encender la barbacoa y animó a Kate y a Rick a que fueran a una habitación del piso de arriba.

Rick aceptó a regañadientes, ya se imaginaba que su madre querría hablar a solas con su amiga. Su madre hacía eso con cierta frecuencia, se iba con sus "amigos" y le dejaba a él tirado con niños pequeños o con viejos quejicas. Estaba harto, prefería quedarse solo y poder inventarse una aventura… lo peor es que si no acompañaba a su madre tendría que soportar a Nancy, su cuidadora, horrible era horrible…le hacía mirar a la pared durante horas o mirar junto a ella programas del corazón.

Siguió a la pequeña en silencio. Le había hecho gracia la contestación de "me llamo Kate" pensó con un tono repipi. Con sus trenzas castañas parecía un trastito. Llegaron a una habitación con una gran alfombra y bastantes juguetes. Tenía Legos, puzles, algunos peluches y muchos libros.

-¿Sabes leer? Le preguntó la pequeña dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

-Mm, sí, tengo casi 14. ¿Tu?

-Un poco, pero leo muy despacito. Mi mamá dice que pronto podré leer yo sola.

-Muy bien. Dijo Rick sin saber muy bien que decirla. Se quedó de pie en medio de la salita, no le apetecía mucho ponerse a jugar con los lego y mucho menos con osos de peluche.

Entonces la pequeña cogió un libro de la estantería y se lo tendió a Rick. No le dijo nada y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te lo lea? Dijo moviendo el libro.

-Si, por favor es mi libro favorito y mi papá no le gusta leérmelo. Puso ojitos de cordero y Rick no se pudo negar. Se sentó a su lado y abrió el libro de historias de los hermanos Grim.

Rick empezó a leer una historia al azar. Entendió por qué Jim no quería leérselo, era bastante violento, que si una niña que le cortaban las manos por un trato que sí se querían comer a los hijos… pero la pequeña le miraba llena de emoción así que Rick se metió de lleno en el papel y empezó a poner voces y a teatralizar el cuento. La pequeña en ocasiones reía y en otras le miraba preocupada del destino de la princesa o del malo del cuento. Rick disfrutaba viendo las reacciones de la niña y dejó el libro a un lado para comenzar a contarle las historias que se le iban ocurriendo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba preparada la barbacoa, Rick tenía que aceptar que se lo había pasado bien contándole el cuento a la pequeña, al final la historia se había vuelto muy alocada, participaban zombies, superhéroes, princesas heroínas… Katie acabó participando también repitiendo los nombres que iba nombrando Rick, asombrada ya que nunca le habían contado una historia tan interesante.

-Katie, ¿te lo has pasado bien con Rick? Preguntó Johanna abrazando a su hija.

-Sí, cuenta las mejores historias. Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿y qué pasa con mis historias? Preguntó de broma Jim.

-Sólo te sabes dos. Dijo la pequeña. – Y me lees cuentos más sosos, la historia de Rick ha sido genial. Contestó picando a su padre.

-Rick, dijo Jim con señalando con un dedo amenazante, pero de broma. – Me has puesto en contra a mi vástago... terribles consecuencias.

-Señor Beckett, mi culpa no es que no tenga imaginación.

Todos se rieron y comieron contentos. Kate pidió sentarse al lado de Rick y le pidió que luego le contase una historia en la que participase ella, luego le contó cosas de preescolar. En verdad esa niña era una parlanchina, lo que le pareció muy gracioso. Una vez que obligaron a la pequeña a irse a dormir un poco la siesta, Johanna se dirigió a Rick.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella, puede ser un poco cargante, le has causado gran impresión ¿sabes?

-Yo.. bueno.. me lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba. Es muy divertida. Se metía de lleno en la historia y se veía que lo vivía.

-Me alegro mucho Rick, nos ha dicho Martha que te gusta mucho contar y escribir cuentos.

-Mamá, ¿en serio? Dijo a su madre.

-No le gusta que lo diga, le da vergüenza. Dijo Martha levantando los hombros.

-¿Te da vergüenza? Preguntó Jim desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Rick no contestó pero levantó los hombros con apatía.

-En el colegio ha tenido algún que otro problema, y ahora lo guarda como secreto. Contestó Martha ajena al apuro que estaba pasando su hijo en ese momento.

-Dirás colegios mamá, porque nos hemos mudado 6 veces en 7 años. Soltó como reproche para cambiar el tema.

-Sabes Rick, yo creo que si te gusta escribir, no deberías avergonzarte, es algo muy bonito. Cada persona tiene un talento especial y bueno según Kate, parece que ya sabemos el tuyo. Dijo Jim intentando quitar hierro al asunto y provocando una sonrisa en Rick.

-En mi familia, todos querían que fuese profesora, veían mal que estudiase otra cosa, antes eran otros tiempos.. Pero ¿sabes qué? Rick negó con la cabeza. –Quería ser abogada, la mejor abogada del mundo, defender a los más pobres a los que no pueden defenderse, a las causas perdidas. Me llevó más de una pelea con mi familia. Jim posó su mano en el hombro de su mujer dando un pequeño apriete infundiendo ánimos. –Luché por lo que me apasionaba y acabé siendo abogada. Siento que hago lo que debo hacer, me siento a gusto ejerciendo y gran parte de mi familia se siente orgullosa de mí.

Rick se sintió lleno de fuerzas por escribir sus historias, esa familia le había trasmitido el coraje que le llevaba faltando estos últimos tiempos.

-Gracias señora Beckett. Creo que les haré caso.

Tras eso, la tarde fue más tranquila, siguieron hablando de trivialidades y más tarde bajó Katie con la que Rick estuvo jugando a que eran exploradores del Amazonas en busca del dorado. Cuando anocheció la pequeña cayó rendida y madre e hijo se volvieron a casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rick esperaba volver a verles, el trio le había causado gran impresión.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por el apoyo, he estado de vacaciones en el extranjero y no he tenido conexión a internet.

…..

8 de noviembre de 1989

-Mama ¿Cuándo volveremos a ver a Rick y a su mamá?

La pequeña Kate se encontraba en el sillón jugando con su madre mientras Jim preparaba la cena. Desde la visita de los Rogerds, los padres habían sido bombardeados por multitud de sugerencias para volver a verse pero habían tenido muchos casos y no habían tenido tiempo libre para organizar nada.

-Katie, no lo sé.- Si quieres podemos llamarles e intentamos quedar otra vez con ellos.

-¡Sí! Kate se levantó del sillón y fue corriendo al teléfono. -¡Vamos mamá, marca!

-Voy, voy. Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su hija se había quedado prendada del hijo de Marta y le parecía una situación tanto tierna como cómica.

Marcó lentamente los números para que Kate viera como se hacía. Al parecer no había nadie al otro lado de la línea. Tras bastantes pitidos, saltó el contestador y comenzó a dejar un mensaje:

-¡Hola! Soy Johanna, tras la visita del otro día estamos deseosos de volver a veros. Pensó si tenía algo más que decir y acabó. –Un beso.

Al colgar el teléfono dirigió la mirada a su hija que ponía pucheros y estaba a punto de llorar. –Katie, no te preocupes, cuando lo oigan nos llamarán.

-Pero, es que yo quiero ver a Rick. Dijo antes de abrazarse a su madre. En ese instante sonó el teléfono.

-Soy Rick, acabo de ver el mensaje, el contestador no funciona muy bien y siento no haber cogido el teléfono. Johanna notó un tono de tristeza y apatía en su voz.

-Buenas, soy Johanna, no te preocupes, ¿Qué tal vas con el instituto?

-He estado en mejores y en peores, no me apasiona señora Beckett. Dijo con el mismo tono apático

-Lo siento, mucho ánimo. ¿Está tu madre? Quería comentarla de quedar un día de estos.

-No va a ser posible, está de gira, viene cada diez o quince días y se vuelve a ir, como siempre, creo que acaba para año nuevo.

-¿Estás sólo? Preguntó preocupada Johanna.

-Bueno, tengo una "cuidadora" dos días en semana que "supuestamente" me ayuda a lavar, cocinar y esas cosas, pero está todo el tiempo viendo la tele y mandándome limpiar. Dijo marcando las palabras entrecomillas con cierto enfado.

-¿Tienes el teléfono de tu madre? Preguntó Johanna cambiando de tema.

Rick le pasó el teléfono advirtiéndola de que sólo valía hasta mañana. Tras ello se despidieron.

Johanna se quedó pensativa un momento tras colgar el teléfono. Su hija que no entendía nada, le agarró de la camiseta y tiró un poco hacia abajo, preguntando: -¿Vamos a quedar? Jo le hizo un gesto de que esperase y se levantó a hablar con su marido.

Tras unos minutos, Johanna marcó el teléfono de Martha. Tras saludarse, la preguntó.

-Llamamos a Rick y bueno, le he visto un poco desanimado y quizás se sienta un poco solo… he hablado con Jim y tenemos sitio en casa. Somos amigas y creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Ay querida, te intenté llamar pero no estabais y no saltó el contestador… Si Rick quiere, por mi genial. Hizo una pausa como pensando algo. –La niñera que tiene no debe hacer muy bien el trabajo porque está muy descontento y no se quería venir de gira, el año que viene le tendré que llevar a un internado.

-Es un tema complicado Martha, no sé, un internado con lo mal que lo está pasando ahora… espero de veras que se encaminen las cosas. Llamo ahora a Rick y que te cuente.

Johanna se imaginaba que Rick se habría quedado alterado tras el corte que le había dado en la conversación telefónica previa. No quería decirle nada antes de hablar con su madre y debatirlo con Jim. Aunque sabía que Martha vivía en otro entorno al suyo, veía perpleja la idea de dejar a un chico de 14 años solo en casa.

La llamada a Rick fue corta y casi se echa a reír ante la sorpresa del chico que debía tener la boca abierta al oír las intenciones. Después se lo comentó a una eufórica Katie que se dispuso a preparar un buen dibujo para su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

._.

Rick preparó su macuto por la noche, se había percatado de lo raro que había sido el día. Por la mañana, una chica llamada Gina había estado intentando ligar con él. Le pareció tan bizarro, siendo él el nuevo y rarito de la clase que la hubo rechazado correctamente. Tras ello, en la clase todos se rieron de él marcándole de friki sin gusto.

Cuando estuvo en casa, al fin, descubrió que alguno de sus compañeros había descubierto el teléfono de su casa y no dejaba de llamar y rellamar, cortando la llamada cuando lo descolgaba. Hecho por el cual no cogió en un primer momento el teléfono a la señora Beckett.

Saber que pasaría unas semanas con los Beckett le alegró el día. Era una familia muy acogedora y al menos podría entretenerse un rato con la pequeña. Sabía que su sitio era en su casa con su madre, que no pertenecía a esa familia, sólo quería disfrutar al máximo de lo que surgiera en adelante.

Por la mañana llegó al colegio con el macuto, escuchó algún comentario relativo a si se iba de instituto y si se iba a vivir debajo de un puente pero, en general fue un día tranquilo. Conoció huyendo de los "matones robacomidas", o al menos así los llamaba él, a Bob. Bob tenía dos años más que él y se encontraba en el mismo subgrupo de marginados. Le prometió presentarle a su grupo de amigos el próximo día y eso fue como una plegaria que llega entre aguas turbulentas para Rick.

Tuvo que esperar un rato al coche de los Beckett, ya le había avisado Johanna de que pasarían antes a por la pequeña y que quizás hubiese atasco. Cuando llegó la ranchera negra, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues una piojilla se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Hola! Gritó eufórica la pequeña. La alegría que trasmitía, agrandó su corazón y se sintió parcialmente fortalecido.

-Creo que estoy siendo atacado por una pequeña alienígena de Neptuno…ya se sabe cuál es el mejor ataque contra tales extraterrestres… Dijo en voz alta para ser oído por Kate.

-Soy una humana. Intentó explicar.

-Ambos sabemos que no, así que activaré el ataque de cosquillas. Dijo con un tono maligno, elevando sus manos cual frankestein cogió a la pequeña mientras esta reía solo por prever las cosquillas. Estuvieron jugando hasta que Jim les llamó para que entraran al coche.

Soltó a la niña y con la ayuda de Jim, metió la mochila en el maletero. Tras ello subieron al coche y se dirigieron a casa.

-¿Cómo te fue el día, Rick? Katie ya me ha explicado con todo detalle todo lo que hizo en clase.

-Sinceramente…fue un día tranquilo en mitad de la borrasca, no fue ideal pero tampoco horrible. Dijo con un poco de melancolía en los ojos.

-¿Has ido alguna vez a una cabina de béisbol? Preguntó Jim. Rick se asombraba por los giros que daba esa familia en las conversaciones.

-¿Podemos ir? ¡Es superchulo Rick! Contestó Katie.

-No, no sé jugar al béisbol. Intuyo como se juega y lo he visto en pelis pero no he tocado un bate en mi vida.

-No pasa nada, chaval. Si te ves con energías tiramos unas pelotas en el patio, Katie las tira a matar. Sonrió guillándole un ojo.

-Bueno, vale. Contestó no muy convencido Rick.

-Papá, tira superfuerte la pelota, cuando la tira hacia arriba tiene cuidado para no golpear ni al sol ni a la luna. Dijo muy sería Kate.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse ante tal obviedad ante la confusión de Kate, que se hizo mayor al sumarse su padre.

Al llegar a casa de los Beckett, Rick fue guiado a su habitación a las estancias que iba a utilizar. Mientras desempacaba sintió un azote de realidad. Esta no era su casa, no eran sus padres, en el fondo no se preocupaban por él. Podía hacer parte de todas las actividades con ellos, se lo pasaba muy bien, pero no dejaba de ser una burbuja irreal. Bajó al patio desanimado y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera. Le esperaban padre e hija dispuestos a jugar con la pelota de béisbol pero, él les dijo que se apuntaría más tarde que estaba un poco fatigado.

-Rick, vamos a jugaaaar. Insistió Kate.

-Mm ir empezando vosotros y os veo jugar.

Jim, que se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de humor del chico, no quiso obligarle a participar. Kate iba a seguir insistiendo para que participase y su padre la freno.

-Katie, no pasa nada, hay mucho tiempo de jugar juntos. –Empezamos tu y yo, ¿vale? La pequeña se dio por satisfecha y estuvieron peloteando. Rick descubrió que el juego era divertido porque entre pase y pase ambos podían entablar conversación, en realidad la que hablaba era Katie.

Cuando se iba a animar a jugar, llegó Johanna y Jim dejó de jugar. Katie fue hacia él y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás triste? Muy preocupada ella.

-Pues no sé, hay veces que se junta todo y cuesta más reír.

-A veces yo también estoy triste, y ¿sabes una cosa? Prosiguió. –Mi mamá lo que dice que hace es hacerme sonriir. Ante ello Rick sonrió un poco apagado pero enternecido por la niña.

-Primero me pone caras locas. Puso caras, tirando de sus mofletes o hinchándolos y aunque se rio un poco no fue suficiente para Katie. –Luego, me da un superabrazo. Se subió encima de ella y se agarró a él como una lapa. –Te quiero Rick, eres mi mejor amigo. Dijo en bajito.

Rick se encontró sobrepasado por la situación, esa niña que apenas conocía le decía que era importante. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Al verterlas se sintió aliviado como si se quitase un peso de encima. Unos instantes después se levantó con la niña en brazos.

-¡Muajajaja! Dijo con su mejor voz malvada. -Soy un zombi y he encontrado a mi presa. Dijo dando grandes pasos torpes.

-¡No! No podrás conmigo. Gritó la pequeña escabulléndose de sus brazos. Salió corriendo hacia la casa riéndose. Rick la seguía despacio por detrás, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de los juguetes, donde Rick recibió un ataque sorpresa de osos de peluche.

-Creo que he perdido mi brazo, me lo voy a recolocar. No hay nada como comer sesos de niños.

Katie salió corriendo piso abajo agazapándose entre las piernas de su madre. –Mamá, Rick es un zombie y me quiere comer los sesos. Dijo asustada.

-¿Y como sabes que no soy un zombi cosquillero? Preguntó cogiendo a su hija.

-¡No! ¡Papá! Grito a Jim que estaba a su lado entre las risas de las cosquillas a las que se había sumado Rick.

-¿Ahora si recurres a mí no? Preguntó de broma. –Creo que ya eres una pequeña zombie tu también y no puedo ayudarte. Los otros tres levantaron la vista y, tanto Johanna como Kate se lanzaron a por Jim.

Tras una buena dosis de cosquillas, hubo tiempo para hacer los deberes, preparar la cena, ver la tele y descansar bien.


End file.
